


Always, Dragon

by SeptemberSatyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberSatyr/pseuds/SeptemberSatyr
Summary: Harry and Draco’s wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, but Draco starts feeling inadequate, and Harry is just nervous.
Relationships: harry and draco - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Always, Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling! Feel free to leave comments!

Draco 

I straighten my tie, trying not to cry or be sick. Blaise is sitting on the other side of the room, fixing his hair with a comb. 

“What if he gets tired of me? What if he doesn’t want me in a few years, what if I’m not enough?” I rant in a true panic, and Blaise just turns and rolls his eyes. 

“Draco, he wouldn’t have proposed to you if he didn’t love you. He wouldn’t have proposed to you if he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with you.” Blaise exclaimed, and I honestly feel like I’m about to hyperventilate. 

“Yeah, but what if I fuck everything up? What if he starts to realize the fact that I’m such a pathetic piece of shit? He’s my goddamn life, and I love him too much to lose him!” I am now crouching, feeling as if I am about to burst into sobs that will never stop. Blaise puts a comforting hand on my back, whispering words of reassurance. 

“Draco, he loves you more than anything, it’s easy to see. And he would be the last person to think of you as a ‘pathetic piece of shit.’ So stop worrying, ok? This is going to be the happiest day of your life, but it will end quickly, so enjoy it while you can.” I nod, but then all the memories of Hogwarts and Harry flood me.  
When I cried myself to sleep for a few nights during first year because the gorgeous boy didn’t want to be my friend.  
When he almost died at the hands of Quirrel and the Dark Lord.  
When he thought that I was the heir to Slytherin, and looked down upon me as if I were a repulsive cockroach.  
When he was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, and I was so scared that his life would end.  
When he first kissed Cho Chang. I think that made my heart break more than anything.  
When he fell in love with Ginny, and the Dark Lord wanted me to kill the one person Harry trusted.  
When Ginny broke up with Harry.  
When Harry started working alongside me at the Ministry of Magic, as an Auror.  
When he asked me if I wanted to get a cup of coffee with him  
When we had our first kiss, just outside of the Shrieking Shack on our third date.  
When I introduced him to my mother.  
When he proposed to me, just outside of the Shrieking Shack, where we had our first kiss.  
And here we are. With me worrying myself over nothing when this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

Harry 

At the moment, Ron and I are playing a game of wizard’s chess, and he’s winning easily. 

“So, how does it feel, knowing you’re just an hour away from becoming a husband?” Ron said, trying to start a simple conversation. 

“To be completely honest, Ron, I don’t really know how I feel. I know that I love him, and I know he loves me, but it’s still so nerve wracking,” I pause, to sigh and take another deep breath. 

“It’s like when I proposed to him. I knew he was going to say yes, but it was still terrifying. I feel like that, but almost ten times worse. I just want what’s best for him, and I love him more than anything. I guess it’s just pre-wedding jitters.” Ron just stared, and then made a move that ended the entire game. To be honest, I am not entirely sure that Ron has accepted Draco yet. He still clings to the memory of Draco being a childhood bully, and hasn’t been able to see him like I do. But that’s alright, because I know Draco. My beautiful, sweet dragon. He always worries that he’s not enough, that I’ll leave him, that he’s pathetic. But I see him in a different way, a way that no one else sees him in.  
I see the blushing boy, the boy who looked so surprised and full of joy when we kissed for the first time.  
I see the sweet boy, who helped a lost girl find her mother in Diagon Alley.  
I see the joyous boy, and the look on his face when I proposed outside the Shrieking Shack.  
I see him. My amazing, wonderful Draco. My beautiful Dragon. 

Draco 

Eventually, Blaise just can’t calm me down, and by now I am really freaking out. Blaise then leaves, claiming he’s going to talk to Ron or something, when Harry walks in. Jesus Christ, he is stunning. His hair is combed nicely, and his green eyes glitter like two brilliant stars. I stand, completely speechless, and he places both his hands on either side of my face. 

“Dragon, what’s wrong?” He says sweetly, his emerald eyes softening. I look at the perfect boy, and it all just comes tumbling out. 

“I just… I don’t think I’m enough for you, and you deserve so much better, because you’re the most wonderful person, and I love you more than anything but-” and then my sentence is cut off by his lips on mine. He lowers his hands to mine, and we lace our fingers together. He leans out of the kiss, and the look on his face is too much for me. 

“Draco, you are my world. My everything. You will always be enough, always, always.” And of course, that’s when I start sobbing. Harry just smiles, and wipes away the tears. He hugs me, and his warm embrace is so comforting. 

“Always, my beautiful Dragon.” 

Harry 

I’m standing there, at the altar, with Neville and Ron at my side. I quickly reminisce in the wonderful memories  
Draco and I have had, leading up to this one moment. And there he is. I can tell he’s trying hard not to cry, and I just hide my tears with a smile. Draco finally reaches the altar, and I can’t describe how wonderful he looks. For the next few minutes of the ceremony, we just gaze at each other, having our own special moment that we will cherish forever. And then the vows. Draco’s are so well written, and I want to kiss him on the spot, but I know I have to wait. I take out a small piece of paper with my vows on it, and begin to read. I exclaim (once again) how he is and will always be my everything, how I will love him for eternity. I exclaim how he is my best friend and soulmate, and my heart will forever be his. And then comes the kiss. It’s gentle, not desperate, but full of love and joy. He leans back, eyes brimming with tears, and I realize I am crying as well. He wipes my tears, and I wipe his. Hand in hand, we walk down the aisle, with silent and joyous tears streaming down our cheeks.


End file.
